Sumizome Metsuki
by angel-silvereyes
Summary: With Naruto in solo training troop 7 is getting a new memember. When Orochimaru takes interest in both the new comer and Sasuke a new war breaks out, a war that will be the end for many ninja, and the begining for others.
1. Sasuke Kun

**Authors Note – **This is my first Naruto Fanfiction, but I'm not a newbie, so please give me constructive criticism and tell me where I can improve. Forgive the short chapter, I promise that the following chapters will be longer and not so boring, but this was one of those "chapters needed to inform". So please read and review.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun!"

"What?" Sasuke asked, opening his eyes from where he had been dozing.

Sakura stood in front of him, her green eyes their usual lovesick selves.

"Kakashi-sensai wants us to meet him in the Hokage's office." She said.

"When?" Sasuke asked, closing his eyes again.

"Now."

Frowning Sasuke stood and started to walk toward the main part of town, Sakura following happily behind, like a lovesick puppy. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at the sky as he walked, his hands in his pockets. Why did Kakashi want them in the Hokage's office? Were they being offered an S-ranked mission? Sasuke doubted it, it was the "off" season, nothing very exciting happening for about 6 weeks. Everyone was to busy working and training after the long winter to stir up trouble. Maybe Kakashi wanted them to start back into training full swing, asking the Hokage for permission to travel to another village.

"Enter." Tsunade's voice said from behind the large oak doors of which Sasuke had just knocked.

Sasuke walked in, Sakura still following. Kakashi was there, along with Tsunade and Iruka. Sasuke started to smirk inwardly, if Kakashi was there, on time, not reading that bothersome book of his, then what ever it was must be important.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked, looking around. "How dare he be late, and in the presence of the Hokage! I swear, when I get my hands on him I'll…"

"Naruto won't be showing up." Tsunade said, watching Sakura in amusement.

Sakura stopped cracking her knuckles. "Why not?"

"Naruto has started solo training with Jiraiya." Kakashi said from where he was leaning against the wall.

Sasuke frowned. "What does this have to do with us?"

"We're getting there, young Uchiha." Tsunade said, lacing her fingers together on her desk. "Since there are now only two genin in group 7 we will be adding another member, with the agreement of the remaining members of course."

Sasuke was silent.

"Who'll be added?" Sakura asked after a moment.

"Sumizome Metsuki Amarantha." Iruka said, speaking up form the first time. "Top of this year, well above all the others."

"Hmm, Sumizome Metsuki, I've heard that name before." Kakashi said, thinking out loud.

"They used to be a great clan of the Sand. They were a main power in the war, treacherous and fearless. They would take on missions no one else would accept. It's probably because of their recklessness that there's only one left." Iruka lowered his voice. "They were more widely known for their Metsuki's."

"Now I remember, the Eyes of Darkness." Kakashi said, nodding.

Iruka sighed. "She's the last of a great clan."

"I see, you think highly of her no doubt." Kakashi said, looking at Iruka.

Iruka nodded. "But not with out reason."

"What do you two think?" Kakashi asked Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke shrugged, he didn't really care, he had no clue what they were talking about when they said the dark eye though.

"I have no objections." Sakura said. "But is she as good as us?"

Iruka smiled, he knew Sakura wasn't being cosseted, for, in fact, Troop 7 was the best of all the Troops. "She learns quickly." Was all he said.

* * *

**Authors Note – **I know this chapter is kind of short, but I just needed to end it there. Incase you didn't notice I've created a completely original clan, and, unlike most of the OC's that I've read about, my character actually has a deep back ground, fully realistic and plausible. It took me a while to think her up, but I'm proud of what I've created, and I hope you enjoy the story. (Also, Sumizome Metsuki is actual Japanese, not some made up word :) ). Anywho, I'll have chapter two up soon, I've finished it I just have to do a bit of editing.

**Remember, it's a Fanfiction sin to read and not review. **


	2. Just dont get in my way

**Authors Note – **Thank you for the reviews :) . I promised this chapter would be longer, so it is, and it has a bit of action in it, so, yeah. Read and Review.

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing to do with Naruto, only my original character.

* * *

"When do we meet Amarantha?" Sakura asked Kakashi as she watched Sasuke practice his Taijutsu on a field dummy.

"When you finish practicing." Kakashi said from behind his book.

Sakura frowned but nodded and headed out toward the dummy, Sasuke now walking back, slightly sweaty.

Sasuke just stood behind Kakashi, not watching Sakura practice and paying no attention to his sensei.

"You're getting rather slow." Kakashi said, breaking the silence.

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi with a frown but didn't say anything.

"I think we'll need to pick things up a bit once we get a team back together." Kakashi stood up and yelled down to Sakura. "Alright, that's enough!"

Once Sakura was with them the three headed off toward the Academy, Kakashi leading the way at a slow walk. Sasuke walked with his head down and his hands in his pockets. When they finally reached the Academy Kakashi led the way in toward the training arena.

"Nice of you to join us!" Iruka said from where he had been leaning over a rail, watching the practicing students below. "Come take a look."

Kakashi walked up to the edge of the railing and looked down into the arena. There were about 20 students doing a variety of things, from working with their Kuni on dummies to working on their Jutsus' with each other.

"Which one's ours?" Kakashi asked, his normal bored look on his face.

"She's over there." Iruka pointed toward the back of the arena where two people were talking to each other. "She's the one with the white hair."

Amarantha looked to be around 15, her body tall and thin, but not lacking of curves. She had long white blond hair that fell freely around her shoulders and a bored expression on her face. She was wearing a pair of black pants with a flare at the legs, a tight light blue tank top and a ripped sleeved ankle length jacket that was held partially closed in the front by two sets of chains.

"Why is she so old?" Kakashi asked, his elbows on the railing.

"She didn't start at the Academy until only three months ago. You have to remember, she's been going through a lot, I heard her parents died when she was 13, so it must have taken her a while to get back on track and come here."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, he knew what it was like to lose someone close to you.

As they watched Amarantha nodded at what ever the other person had said and turned around, walking away from that person, while the other did the same. Amarantha stopped and turned around, her arms behind her back, her hands clasped together. The person opposite of her just stood there for a second, and then with a yell lunged toward her.

Amarantha didn't move until the last second, she then just quickly stepped to the side, causing her opponent to run past her, his momentum to strong to stop. Amarantha stayed standing still, her arms now by her side, her back to the other.

The male turned around and tossed a Kuni at her, running behind the Kuni. Amarantha didn't turn around; she just caught the speeding Kuni in between her index and middle fingers. She then tossed it behind her back at the rushing person.

Seeing the Kuni coming back at him the male quickly veered off to the right, making a circle around Amarantha so that he was facing her again. He came at her again, aiming a punch at her head. Amarantha held up her arm and blocked the punch, then the other arm to block another one of his punches. It kept on that way until Amarantha finally bent down and did a round kick, sending her opponent flying to the ground; she stood back up, not a bead of sweat or scratch on her.

Her opponent climbed back to his feet, now a good distance away from Amarantha. He started to do some hand seals, getting ready to use a ninjutsu. When Amarantha saw him making the hand seals Kakashi noticed her become a bit tenser. She ran at the male with blinding speed, her body close to the ground. Her movements were almost to fast to pick up, much to fast for the inexperienced male to counter. With an unrelenting barrage of punches Amarantha had him on the ground in no time, a bit of blood trickling from his open mouth, she was clearly the winner.

"Good job Aran, now come over here!" Iruka said, waving so that Amarantha could see where he was.

"Why is it she only started to attack when the boy started to use a ninjutsu?" Kakashi asked as Amarantha headed over their way.

Iruka frowned. "She's not the best at ninjutsu, or far range attacks, but she's the best I've ever seen at Taijutsu." Amarantha was now making her way down the walkway toward them. "Ah, Aran, I want you to meet Kakashi; he will be your new Sensei."

Amarantha looked at Kakashi; her eyes were a cold, ice blue color, showing no emotion at all.

"This is Sakura," Iruka gestured toward Sakura who smiled and nodded in greeting. "And this is Sasuke. They will be your new team mates."

Amarantha looked at Iruka. "Why?" She asked, her voice was soft yet strong, like that of a person who was used to being looked down upon but didn't care.

"Because their other teammate had to leave the troop." Iruka said. "You'll be working with them from now on."

Amarantha looked Sakura over, then Sasuke. "Just don't get in my way." She said quietly to both of them.


	3. A First Training

**Authors Note – **Yay! I have reviews:) Thanks for all the reviews! They really help. Well once the week starts the updates might be a bit slower, I may only be able to get a new chapter up once a day, maybe every other day, but please bare with me.

* * *

Sasuke frowned, who did this person think she was? "Look, girl," Sasuke started before he was cut off by Kakashi.

"Now let's not fight out side of the practice arena." He said, putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke frowned but didn't say anything more, he just looked at Amarantha, not in anger nor in interest, he just looked at her.

"What would you prefer us to call you? Amarantha or Aran, and Iruka has been calling you?" Kakashi asked.

"Aran's fine with me."

"Well then, Aran, are you ready to start practicing with us?" Kakashi asked.

Aran shrugged. "It makes no difference to me." She said.

Kakashi nodded at Iruka in thanks and started to walk down the long row that lead to the private training arena for smaller groups. "You're not tired after that round, are you?" Kakashi asked over his shoulder.

"Hardly." Aran answered, she was walking in the back of the group, her head held high and proud.

Kakashi inwardly shook his head. He had a lot on his hands now, this new one was far to much like Sasuke, and two strong personalities such as that were bound to clash… violently.

"I understand that you're not very good at anything but Taijutsu." Kakashi said as they entered the private arena. "Is that true?"

There was no answer for a moment. "I'm not going to lie; Taijutsu is my only talent… but…" Aran trailed off.

"But what?" Kakashi asked, turning to look at his new student.

Aran shook her head. "Nothing."

Kakashi raised an eye brow but didn't say anymore on what she was about to say. "Well then we'll have to work on some ninjutsu." He said simply. "Spread out over the arena you three, I want the spacing even, each of you the same distance from the middle, me."

Sakura nodded, she had seen the disgusted look on Aran's face when Kakashi had said they would be doing ninjutsu, and she agreed. Sakura had never been able to do ninjutsu either. Once they were spread out evenly around the arena Kakashi spoke again.

"Do you know the hand seals?" He asked, looking at Aran, he knew Sasuke would breeze through this training.

Aran nodded.

"Show me the horse then." Kakashi ordered.

It took a fraction of a second longer then it should for Aran to show Kakashi the horse hand seal.

"Well you got the seal right, but you were far to slow forming it. I want you and Sakura to pair up and practice the hand seals together, correcting each other if you mess up."

Sakura smiled at Aran as they made their way over to each other. "Don't worry, I suck at this too." She said.

"Where do we start?" Aran asked, she looked as uncomfortable about ninjutsu as Sakura felt.

"Umm, I guess we can go in alphabetical order." Sakura started to try and form the bull, looking at her hands with her tongue sticking out of her mouth slightly. "I think I got it!" She said excitedly after a moment, looking up to see what Aran had.

Both of the seals looked completely different. Sakura looked at Aran for a second and Aran looked at Sakura, then the two burst out laughing, they were so pitiful!

"Ok, well let's try the bull, that might be easier." Sakura said after the laughter had subsided.

Aran nodded and instantly got to work, she just could never get the hang of this, her hands were used to being balled in fists, ready to punch someone, not all intricately twined together to form a seal.

"Is this it?" Aran asked, looking up at Sakura, this time their seals looked remotely alike.

"I think so." Sakura said, studying hers and then Aran's.

"That's not even close." Said a voice over Aran's shoulder, Kakashi.

"You two just must not be cut out to do ninjutsu, I've never seen a sorrier hand seal." Kakashi smirked as Aran put her hands down to her side, he saw her blush in embarrassment.

_Well that's good. _Kakashi thought. _At least she can be ashamed of herself._

"Sasuke, come over here!" Kakashi yelled over his shoulder.

Sasuke walked over, his hands in his pockets.

"I want you and Aran to practice together."

"Practice what?" Sasuke asked.

"Practice fighting. Don't be afraid to hurt each other, just don't fight to kill." Kakashi said, gesturing for Sakura to follow him into the stands around the private arena.

"This should be fun." Sasuke muttered, cracking his knuckles.


	4. Eye Tricks

**Authors Note – **Thanks for all the review! And, just to clear things up, I wasn't trying to make it sound like I was hating on Sakura in the first chapter or anything, I was just portraying her from Sasuke's point of view. But, yeah, this is Chapter 4, action packed and ready to be reviewed on. ;)

* * *

Aran frowned and started to move away from Sasuke, putting a safe distance between them.

"You can start when ever you want." Kakashi said, he and Sakura safely out of the arena.

Sasuke instantly started to combine hand seals; he would use her weakness against her. He took a deep breath and blew at his hand, sending a few fire balls Aran's way. But his attack missed, Aran had disappeared. When Sasuke felt a blow in his back it was obvious where Aran was. Spinning around on the heel of his foot Sasuke kicked out, sending Aran stumbling back. He started to form another hand seal combination, forcing Aran to back up even more. He kept pelting Aran with Jutsus, it was causing her to tire much faster then it was him. Her moves were coming increasingly fast; he had better pull out the Sharigan, just to be on the safe side. Sasuke closed his eyes for a second, opening them again to see through the Sharigan. When he opened them Aran was almost on top of him, she had used that fraction of a second to start an attack.

But now Sasuke could see her movements. Blocking swiftly Sasuke struck out, sending Aran a glancing blow to the face; she had still been able to dodge the worst of it. Aran came back from the hit with her own punch, aiming for Sasuke's nose, but with his Sharigan he could easily pick up the movement and effortlessly dodged it, merely moving his head to the side. Sasuke let Aran tire herself out, blocking all the attacks she sent at him. After he blocked one powerful kick that Aran had aimed at his chest with his arms Sasuke brought his fist around and let it slam into her nose, he heard the sickening crunch of breaking bones as his fist made contract.

Aran fell to the ground, blood flowing from her broken nose. She slowly started to rise again, wiping the blood away with the back of her hand. She was sweating and panting, but she wasn't about to give up, not to the likes of him.

"So you want to play eye tricks do you?" Aran asked, looking Sasuke in the eye. "Sumizome Metsuki!" Aran muttered.

Sasuke felt a wave of fear flow over him. Aran's eyes had just turned pitch black; every part of it, there was no pupil, no nothing, just a bottomless pit of black. He had never heard of anything like it, he had no idea what this new eye was capable of, was it like the Sharigan? Would Aran now be able to foresee attacks? Was it like Ninj and Hinata's eye, could she see the flow of chakra in his body?

Gaining control of his emotions once more Sasuke quickly combined hand seals, getting ready to send a huge fire ball at Aran. But just as he was about to cast it he caught her eye, she said something when their eyes met.

"Gentei!"

Sasuke didn't know what Gentei meant, maybe Aran was losing it. With a mental shrug he gave his chakra the command to cast the fire Jutsu, but nothing happened. Sasuke tried again, but once again nothing happened. It was then that he noticed none of his chakra was reacting to his commands; it was as if he had none at all.

"Are you frightened now, pretty boy?" Aran asked, seeing the confused look on Sasuke's face. "Now that we fight on my turf?"

Aran shot forward, running straight at Sasuke's still figure. She sent a flying punch at his head, hitting him dead on. Sasuke staggered backwards, only to be hit with another punch, then a kick. He tried feebly to block Aran's attacks, but she was to fast, to powerful. With out his chakra he was nothing, he wasn't even able to protect himself.

Grabbing a hold of Sasuke's arm Aran spun him around, letting go and watching him slam into the arena wall, slowly sliding down to the ground. Aran smirked when he fell face first, unconscious.

"Who's the weakling now?" Aran asked weakly.

Then Aran fell to her knees, her eyes turning back to their normal ice blue selves. She lost consciousness when she hit the ground.


	5. The Beginning of a Long Journey

**Authors Note – **Well chapter 5 is up…obviously. Not much to say, not much action in this chapter, but one of those needed thingies. Anywho, enjoy and please review.

* * *

Sasuke awoke slowly, taking his time; he knew where he was… Sasuke sighed. Yes, he knew where he was. He opened his eyes and looked at the dark ceiling, it must be night, he mused to himself. He could smell the cleanliness, the sterilization, he was in the Infirmary, just as he suspected.

_That was… interesting. _Sasuke thought to himself as he lay there, not bothering in getting up. _Don't even lie to yourself Sasuke, you lost… badly. _Sasuke shook his head. _If I can't even win against that… girl… how do I expect to bet Itachi? _Sasuke took a deep breath and let it out, letting his hand travel to the spot on the left side of his neck, the cursed seal. _He said he would train me… he said he could make me strong… _Sasuke's thoughts trailed off as he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Kakashi sighed and leaned his back against the wall, his head down, looking at the floor. It was around midnight; He and Tsunade had been having a heated discussion since they had dropped Sasuke and Aran off in the Infirmary.

"Hatake! Are you listening to me?" Tsunade asked, glaring at Kakashi.

"You've been saying the same thing for an hour now. Hokage." Kakashi muttered, his eyes half closed.

Tsunade scowled. "Well what do you propose we do?"

"I don't believe the child is as bad as you claim her to be. With a bit more training Aran will be far stronger then most of the Jounine in Konahamaru." Kakashi said, leaning his head back so that now he was looking at the ceiling.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Tsunade said. "If we train her and allow her to realize that power she could be the ruin of us all."

Kakashi frowned and looked directly at Tsunade; he was really starting to get annoyed.

"So we're just going to put her out on the street so that some other Village can train her. If someone like Orochimaru gets a hold on her and trains her to realize her power then it will no doubt be the ruin of us all."

Tsunade was quiet for a moment, Kakashi was right, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"You can continue her training." She said with a sigh. "But I don't want you training her in uses of the Sumizome Metsuki, do you understand that? She needs to know basics!" Tsunade smacked her palm with her fist to emphasize the word basics. "Even the greatest of all ninja are nothing without basics."

Kakashi nodded in understanding and was about to leave before Tsunade started to speak again.

"Don't train her around here; I don't want word of this getting around. Take her to the Earth Nation, keep her away from everyone but you and your team, teach her control."

Tsunade put such strength on the last word that Kakashi turned his head to look back at her, but she had her back turned to him, looking out of the window behind her desk. Kakashi stood there for a second then walked out, closing the door behind him, Tsunade was afraid of Amarantha… _Why? _Kakashi asked himself. He didn't know, and he probably never would, Tsunade was one person he could not figure out.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, her back burdened with a traveling pack.

It was 3 in the morning, far too early for normal people to be up and about. She was standing in between Sasuke and Aran, neither seemed to acknowledge to others presence, they just ignored each other, both downcast and quiet.

"We're going on a trip." Kakashi said, he wasn't carrying a pack, he was making them carry his, he said it built strength, but Sakura was convinced it was just because he was lazy.

"I gathered that much." Sakura muttered under her breath as they started to walk, she had a feeling this was going to be a long, dull journey.


	6. Silent Battles

**Authors Note – **Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had business to attend to. I'll be going to my dad's house this weekend, so I won't be able to update another couple of days, but please bear with me, I'm at a stage now where I know where I want to go I'm just not sure how to get there.

* * *

They had been walking for about eight hours now, not a word had been spoken by anyone. Sakura glanced at Sasuke; he was walking straight and tall, not showing any sign of tiredness. Aran was also walking tall, but Sakura could see her forehead glisten with sweat and her mouth was slightly open from dehydration. Sakura was sure they were carrying more then her, and she wasn't sure how they could still be walking strong. It was as if there was a silent battle taking place, both Sasuke and Aran trying to better the other.

"We can stop here." Kakashi said, looking around.

Aran quickly unbuckled her bag and dropped it on the ground, sitting crossed legged next to it. Sasuke unbuckled his bag a bit slower and sat on top of it after he placed it on the ground. Sakura just sat down, taking her bag off as she sat.

Kakashi had his back to them, he was surveying their surroundings. They were at the border between Fire and Sound nation. Kakashi hadn't wanted to come this close to the Sound line, but very few people traveled the road, and the fewer people they ran into the better.

"There's a fresh spring over there." Kakashi pointed in front of him. "Go get a drink and fill the canteens." He paused. "All three of you."

Silently Sasuke, Sakura, and Aran walked on, carrying the canteens over their shoulders. Once they were out of ear shot Kakashi spoke again.

"You can come out now."

There was a rustle from the trees above then the sound of someone dropping to the ground behind Kakashi.

"There's never any fooling you, is there Kakashi?"

Kakashi slowly turned around; this was exactly what he hadn't wanted to happen. "Kabuto." He said, almost in a sigh. "You're not the best at keeping your presence unknown."

The white haired Sound Ninja shrugged. "But your little students didn't pick me up."

"Yes well that's something I'll have to work on." Kakashi glanced over his shoulder to make sure his students were still preoccupied.

"What brings you so close to the border?" Kabuto asked, also looking at the kids. "Couldn't be a mission, seeing as it's the off season."

Kakashi shrugged. "I just wanted a bit of fresh air."

Kabuto smirked, did Kakashi honestly think he was that stupid. "Who's the new one?" He asked, gesturing toward Aran. "Definitely not that annoying Naruto, far too good looking to be him."

Kakashi frowned; this conversation was getting far too dangerous. "Just a genin out for a little survival training. How's it going for you and your master?"

Kabuto shrugged. "We're doing alright, membership's down, but we're looking for recruits."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, he needed to get rid of Kabuto, the kids were coming back. "Well tell Orochimaru I said he's going to be hard pressed to find any."

Kabuto chuckled, pushing his glasses up his nose with his fingers, the lenses catching the sun and making a bright glint for a second. "I don't think so." Then he was gone, only the faintly rustling leaves giving sound to his departure.

Kakashi sighed in relief and turned to his students. "Grab your bags, we're heading out."

Aran and Sakura sighed heavily, picking up their bags and buckling them on again, neither of them had any clue about Kabuto's presence. Sasuke hoisted his bag onto his back and looked at Kakashi through narrowed eyes, he then mentally shook his head, he would talk to his sensei latter.


	7. Just a Dream

**Authors Note – **I'm sorry it took so long to update, I was at my dads, but anyway, thanks for all the reviews, they really help :) I should be updating more often now, it's getting a little closer to the climax… but I don't want to spoil it, so… please Read and Review, the more reviews the faster I write ;)

* * *

Aran slouched as she walked, her eyes practically closed, dark rings under them. They had been on the road for three days now and Aran was dying for a good nights sleep. Every night Kakashi woke them up at least twice, running them through some drills and training them through their tiredness. When Aran had asked Kakashi why in the world he was doing this his answer had been:

"A ninja must be ready to take action at anytime without notice."

Aran frowned as she thought of this; she was starting to regret joining Troop 7. All of a sudden she walked into something; she stumbled back, trying to figure out what had happened. Kakashi was standing in front of her, looking around.

Kakashi glanced back at Aran; she must really be tired if she ran into him like that. He pointed up at a small cliff ahead and to his left. "Who ever reached that point first doesn't have to keep watch tonight."

It was as if a huge gust of wind blew past Kakashi, causing his hair to fly forward. Aran was in the lead racing toward the cliff, even with the heavy bag on her back she was the fastest of the team. But Sasuke wasn't too far behind, Sakura behind him, she had the lightest bag, therefore she was about the same speed as Sasuke. Kakashi smirked and slowly walked on, they were finally in the Earth Nation; they could now get down to business.

When Kakashi finally reached the top he found all three of his students lying on the hard ground, fat asleep. Kakashi blinked and scratched his head.

"Did I really push them that hard?" He asked himself.

Then with a shrug Kakashi contented himself with setting up camp; they would be here for a while, might as well make it as comfortable as possible.

* * *

_"You'll never be strong enough..." _Aran rolled over in her sleep. _"You were always the weakest..." In her dream Aran looked at her older brother who was standing with his back to her. He was tall and thin, with shaggy white hair streaked with black. He turned his head around slightly so that Aran could see his clear grey eyes and the smirk on his face. "It's pitiful really... the name of our clan rests on your shoulders." He turned back around, walking slowly toward the door, his shoes making a hollow TAK sound with each step. He put his hand on the door and paused. "Don't you dare let us down Ama, don't you dare let me down."

* * *

_

Aran sat bolt right up, a cold sweat covering her body. She looked around her, it was nighttime, just about to turn morning, she could tell by the soft light on the horizon. She was lying away from everyone else, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura sleeping in a circle around the small, smokeless camp fire. Aran sighed and stood up, walking silently toward the edge of the cliff, the only sound being the far off chirp of a bird and a few crickets.

_Just a dream. _Aran thought to herself, looking around, taking in all the sights. _But, it wasn't just a dream. _She argued with herself. _I remember now... almost two years ago, that's when it happened... _Aran ran her fingers through her hair. _He was leaving on a mission... him and the rest of the males in the clan. _Aran sighed and stuck her hands in her back pockets. She stayed like that for a while, long enough for the sun to start and peak over the horizon, casting everything in an orange/pink light. _I'm letting him down... He's right... I'll never be strong enough. _Aran frowned. _What am I talking about? I'll never be strong enough if I keep up the way I am now; I'll prove him wrong... I'll honor my clan... no matter what I have to do. _


	8. Maybe She's Not That Bad After All

**Authors Note – **YAY! I posted two chapters in one day :) I'm happy now. This chapter's pretty cool, at least I think. Well Anywho please read and review :)

* * *

"Today we'll be working on tracking." Kakashi said around noon, they had spent the whole morning doing basic exercises and work around camp. "We'll go down to the forest at the border and I'll see if you can track me."

Kakashi started to sprint down the cliff, using his Chakra to keep himself "attached" to the cliff face. Aran and Sasuke followed without hesitation, Sakura paused for a second then grimly followed, this was not her idea of fun. When they reached the forest Kakashi stopped and turned to his students.

"I'll go ahead in, wait 3 minutes, then try to find me." Without another word Kakashi disappeared into the forest, leaving troop 7 to themselves.

Sasuke stood with his arms crossed, looking into the forest. Sakura was standing next to Aran, breathing a bit heavily. Aran stood with her hands in her back pockets, a grim frown on her face.

Sakura glanced at Aran, something had changed in her, she was far more distant and grim, as if overnight she had undergone a complete character change.

At exactly the same time Aran and Sasuke walked forward into the forest, three minutes were up. Sakura followed, she would stay behind, letting them lead the way, for she was no leader… both Sasuke and Aran were.

They walked the same way for about a minute then Aran stopped, looking around her quickly, she looked at the ground for a moment then looked up into the trees. She jumped up onto a thick branch overhead, looking down at Sasuke as he kept walking down the path.

"He took to the trees." Aran said with a frown.

Sasuke kept walking, ignoring her completely. Aran frowned deeper then leapt to another branch, if he wanted to be a jerk then let him go ahead and get lost, it wasn't her problem.

Sakura stood in the middle of the path between Sasuke and Aran. "Wait!" She called out to the both of them. "I'm sure Kakashi meant for us to do this as a team, and if we don't listen to each other then we're dead."

Aran stopped, what Sakura said was true. Sasuke stopped as well, but he kept his back turned to the rest of his team.

"He kept on the trail, I saw a foot print leading in this direction." Sasuke said quietly.

"Do you honestly think Kakashi didn't mean to put that foot print there? He's trying to lead us off of his real path. He probably made the print then doubled back, taking to the trees." Aran said, still standing on her branch.

Sasuke frowned; he had just been outsmarted by Aran. He sighed then jumped into the trees, Sakura following suit. Aran turned and started off through the trees, Sasuke and Sakura following behind, she had just won the first battle of wills, now she was the leader… at least for the time being. She jumped from branch to branch, looking for any clues as to where Kakashi went. She stopped all of a sudden, she had lost the trail.

"What is it?" Sakura asked from behind Sasuke.

"He left the trees." Aran said, dropping down to the ground silently.

They were now on the banks of a small stream that gurgled over small rocks.

"He would have come to the stream to get rid of his scent, possible walking through." Sakura said, walking into the stream, she pointed in the water. "He passed this way, a rocks been turned over."

Aran looked at where Sakura was pointing; sure enough there was a misplaced rock. She nodded then ran on, jumping over the stream. They ran on for about ten minutes, passing a few more streams on the way. After about 20 minutes Aran stopped, looking closely at the stream ahead of them.

"Damn it!" She said. "We've been going around in circles!"

"What makes you think that?" Sakura asked, she was breathing a little heavily.

"Doesn't this stream ring a bell?" Aran pointed into the water, there was the upturned rock Sakura had pointed out earlier. "And there." Aran then pointed to a foot print on the muddy bank, it was one of theirs.

"He cast an illusionary Jutsu." Sasuke said.

Aran shifted her weight from foot to foot, this was not her strong point, she had no idea how to break an illusion Jutsu.

"I'll break it." Sasuke said after a moment.

He started to form hand seal combinations, then he stopped, putting his hands back to his sides. "There, it should be down now."

Aran nodded. "Thanks." She said, running on forward.

Sasuke frowned; Aran had just said thanks… he wasn't sure how to react. He mentally shrugged and ran after her, Sakura close behind. _Maybe Aran's not that bad after all... _Sasuke thought as he watched her ahead of him, running through the forest.


End file.
